Twilight Fight
by GlitterFairyPrincess
Summary: Another Oneshot. Takes place shortly after 2426 Miles, not necessary to read that first, but helpful. LoVe. I think this is totally SUPER FLUFFY...but I've been wrong before. I don't own any of this, and if I did, VM would have a seaosn 4, dang it.


**A/N: I disappeared from ff-net and fanfiction in general for a couple days. I promise it wasn't just fanfiction, it was literally me dropping off the face of the earth. I picked up a copy of Twilight to see what all the fuss was about...a couple days later I had read all four books. So, yeah...this story was born from that experience and it kind of proves that I'm still just as addicted to VMars as ever.**

**A/N2: SPOILER ALERT!! This fic is a one shot...in a series of one shots. It takes place shortly after 2,426 Miles. It helps to have read that first, but it's not necessary. There is a theme for them (there are other books mentioned in both, and they're about the family), but I can't come up with a good VERSE name, so if you have any ideas, let me know.**

**A/N3: TWILIGHT SPOILER ALERT!! This fic mentions things from all four of the Twilight series books. HOWEVER!! If you haven't read them, I don't think I really spoil much of anything...If you're on book one, it's possible there's a mention of something in the future in here that you'd not realize, but I saw it coming early in book one, so I don't think it'll mess you up too bad. AND I don't mention any specifics and if I use a future character's name, i made sure not to say who that character was. If you've never read Twilight and have no intent to, I don't think that will affect you with this, but let me know if you didn't get it because of not knowing the characters.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Logan Echolls' jaw dropped in horror as he stared at the sleeping lump next to him. "You've got to be kidding me!" He muttered as he sat up in anger and threw the covers off himself. He got up and paced around the bed with a scowl. His annoyance finally won out and he kneeled in front of the blond with a menacing glare. He pushed her shoulder with more force than necessary so that she'd wake up quickly. She mumbled something in response, but failed to open her eyes. "Veronica!" He growled. "Wake up!"

"Logan?" She eventually questioned before opening her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked as panic set in and she sat upright.

"You did it again!" He said in exasperation.

"What? What is your problem?" She moaned.

"Last night I let it slide, but this ends now!" He commanded.

"What? What happened last night? Is this why you were cranky all day?"

"Like you wouldn't be pissed if the situation were reversed." He charged.

"What situation? Logan, what are you rambling about?" She grumbled.

"You said _his_ name." Logan seethed. He got up and resumed pacing and she looked at him in confusion. "I think I'm a pretty patient man, all things considered." He continued. She resisted her almost overwhelming urge to snort in contradiction. "But when _my wife_ is saying another man's name in her sleep, that's where I draw the line. God, Veronica! You're dreaming about _him_!"

"I'm sorry?" She offered, not sure what else to say about her dreams that she could hardly control.

"That was sincere." He sneered.

"Logan, they're dreams! I can't control them! And it's not like there's anything at all for you to worry about! I mean, come on! It's not like I'd ever leave you for…_him._" She defended.

"Nothing to worry about?! So if I started calling out random women's names in bed that wouldn't bother you?"

"Logan," she sighed. "It's one-thirty." She whined. "Come back to bed." She reached a hand out to stop his manic pacing.

"Why?! You'd obviously rather be with someone else!"

"You know that's not true!" She took his hand in hers. "How do you know I wasn't telling him to step off because my extremely handsome husband could kick his ass?" She attempted to distract him from his anger with an ego stroke.

"Yeah right, Veronica!" He contradicted and pulled his hand out of hers. "You had a stupid goofy grin on your face. And don't you dare act like this is innocent. It is entirely your fault that you're dreaming about him."

_Right. Ego Stroke=FAILURE. We're GO for four-letter words._ "Come on, _Baby_. You know I_ love_ you. Only you." She eased off the bed and carefully approached him. She placed her hands on either side of his face to hold his focus. "You are the only man for me. I will never love anyone as much as I love you."

"Tell that to the guy you're obsessing over so much that you're dreaming about him."

"How exactly would you like me to go about that? Do you have some way to contact him? Have you been holding out on me? You've got some sort of magical communication tool?" She teased him. "I'm sorry that one of the side effects of my pregnancy has been these crazy dreams. I assure you, if I could stop them, I would."

"You're not supposed to be up. Go lay down." He directed as a sliver of rationality entered his mind.

"I wouldn't be up if my husband would listen to me and come back to bed." She countered.

"And he won't until the sheets that are tainted by _his_ presence are removed. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Logan snipped.

"Are you kidding me?" She growled in total frustration. He crossed his arms in defiance. "Fine!" She snapped. She turned to the bed and began tearing the covers off. She made sure to throw a large pillow she'd removed from its case right at his head.

"Hey! You are on bed rest!" He attempted to stop her, but got tangled in the comforter that was now wrapped around his legs. She stomped past him and went to the linen closet in the hallway to grab a new set of sheets. She'd just chosen some when her feet left the ground. Logan carried her to the chaise lounge in their room. "The doctor said no walking." He instructed. "I'm pretty sure that includes no stomping around throwing things."

"He also said no stress. _I'm_ pretty sure that includes my husband not losing his mind and screaming at me at two in the morning."

"I'm not screaming." He challenged in a cool, easy voice. He took the sheets from her and covered the now empty mattress in silence. Veronica crossed her arms and stared at the wall, glancing now and then to make sure he completed the task correctly.

"Where's the comforter that matches these sheets?" He finally questioned.

"On the bed in the guest bedroom downstairs." Came her terse reply complete with an eye roll.

"Don't. Move." He ordered before leaving the room. She stuck her tongue out at his back and flipped him off once he was out of sight. He returned with the hunter green comforter in his arms and surveyed the room to ensure she hadn't gotten up to change or move things. He placed it squarely on the bed and grabbed the pillows with the new pillow cases to set them up the way his wife preferred them. Then he scooped up the old bedding and left the room with it. As he walked back in, he noticed Veronica's involuntary yawn and hastened his movements. He pulled back the covers on her side of the bed, and swung her up from her seat. She locked her arms around his neck. Once he'd laid her down, he tried to stand back up, but her tight hold on him forced him to remain face to face with her.

"Don't you feel at least a _tiny_ bit silly for freaking out about a fictional character?" She asked in a tender whisper.

"Don't you hate when I beat you at your own game?" He questioned and adjusted so that he could hover over her and not squish her now very large belly.

"What are you talking about, Logan? He's a vampire. I read all four of those books in only three days. I'm sorry if they're on my mind but I can't help it."

"That's not what I meant." He kissed her forehead.

"Then what are _you_ going on about?"

"Remember the other day when we were disagreeing and you absolutely refused to change the sheets in here?" he grinned. "I think my stance was that I was sick of the stupid flannel sheets because they're too hot?" She groaned in response. His face lit up in a grin. "Yes, that's right. I win." He declared. She shook her head at him in annoyance and released her grip on his neck.

"Good night, Logan." She turned away from him to snuggle into the blankets. "It's too cold." She complained into the pillow.

"Which means _I'll_ be able to sleep through you moaning another guy's name!" He stated, practically skipping to the other side of the bed where he hopped under the covers in glee. "What?" He asked as he saw the huge pout on her face.

"I'm cold."

"Come here. I'll warm you up." He softened.

"My toes are frozen." She frowned. He sighed.

"Okay. I'll get you some socks." He left the bed and opened their dresser. He held up four pairs before she nodded her approval to a big wooly blue pair. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up before putting the socks on her feet that truly did resemble icicles. Once he settled under the covers, he checked to see if she was comfortable. She was staring at him with wide eyes. "It's hard to sleep with your eyes open." He observed.

"You woke me up. Now you have to entertain me." She announced.

"Are you still cold?" He quizzed. She nodded to the affirmative. "Okay." He scooted as close to her as her belly would allow and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck with his nose and began nibbling on her ear. She moaned in appreciation and pulled his face to hers to kiss him. He kissed a trail down her cheek onto his favorite spot on her neck.

"Ohhh." She moaned. "That feels so good, _Edward_." She remarked. Logan froze, preparing to unleash a tirade until he heard her unmistakable giggle fill the room.

"For a woman who is about to be divorced while seven months pregnant with twins you're awfully jovial." He glowered at her. She tried to suppress her laughter, but ended up laughing so hard she snorted.

"Baby, you don't even know the rules to my game, so there's NO chance you'll ever beat me." She pointed at him.

"I could divorce you and leave you with nothing because you forced me into that stupid pre-nup."

"If you divorce me I'm naming our baby boy Edward Jasper Emmett and our girl will be Renesmee Kachiri."

"The father gets to sign the birth certificate too. You can't get away with that."

"If you divorce me, you won't be informed that I'm in labor."

"You're just being mean, now." He sulked.

"I'm not the one throwing around divorce threats because I'm jealous of a character from a book."

"You just called out _his_ name instead of _mine._" He said through gritted teeth.

"Come on, Logan. I was messing with you!" She admitted. "You're jealous of a book. You can't think I'm not going to tease you mercilessly about-" Veronica winced and sucked in a breath as her hand pressed firmly to her abdomen.

"What's wrong?" He asked, perching himself on his arms, preparing to run.

"Nothing." She breathed out, the obvious strain still on her face.

"I never should have let you get up. You over did it. "Should I call the doctor? Do you think we need to go to the hospital?" He started rattling off.

"No." She asserted. "They're just cage fighting again." Once he saw she wasn't worried, his expression turned excited. He moved up to a kneeling position next to her and spread his hands across her belly. His eyes lit up as he felt their babies moving around inside her. "I'm glad my pain amuses you." She smirked at him. He ignored her as he watched the almost visible movement in wonder. Logan leaned over and kissed her stomach.

"Come on guys. Take it easy on your mommy. She's fragile." He spoke against the skin. Veronica tried to frown at being called 'fragile' but found herself giving him a lazy smile. "Don't worry. I won't let her give you those awful names. She's stuck with me _and_ my opinions." He continued.

"They settled down!" She exclaimed in surprise. Logan grinned and placed another kiss on her stomach before rearranging himself on the bed so that he could hold his wife and help her fall asleep.

"They like me better." He teased. "They already listen to me. And they think you have horrible taste in names. _They _don't like your books either!"

"What do you mean either?" She questioned softly. "I know you are reading them too." She whispered.

"Why would I read those girly books?"

"I couldn't figure out why you seemed to hate Edward so much when I talked about him. And then you made your mistake. You asked me why I refused to see that Jacob Black would obviously be better suited for her because his love is more fiery and warm."

"You talk about the books ad nauseum. What, I'm not allowed to comment on my opinions that she shouldn't choose the cold stony guy?"

"I never mentioned Jacob's last name, Logan." He looked at her, trying to think of an excuse for knowing that. "And then you left your iPod on the bed yesterday. You have _all_ four books downloaded on it."

"Well, you're obsessed! I had to figure out why."

"And you're addicted too! Admit it!" She ran her fingers up his arm.

"No. I just wanted to be able to communicate with my wife and the only thing she's talked about for a week is Twilight."

"I don't understand why you don't like Edward." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't understand why you do." He challenged.

"Hmm. Why _do_ I like the guy who loves the girl more than anything, who will go to _any_ lengths to protect her, even when she doesn't need protection, and who has a connection with her that no one can rival?"

"I'm sure it doesn't hurt that he's loaded and drives a sensible car."

"Aside from the car, doesn't he remind you of someone?" She tried.

"That's the problem, Veronica. He _definitely_ reminds me of someone." Logan allowed. The tone let her know instantly that it was Duncan Kane.

"You?" She questioned.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Logan, he reminds me of YOU."

"No way! I'm more like Jacob."

"You're crazy. You're so much like Edward it's frightening. Even Mac agrees with me."

"You both think I'm cold and unfeeling?"

"Unfeeling?! Are you listening to the same books I read? Because his problem is that he loves her too much to comprehend. What book are you on?"

"The middle of New Moon."

"That explains a lot. Finish that book as soon as possible. Then we can talk about who you like better for _Bella_" She mentally used air quotes understanding his misguided parallels to her ex-boyfriend. He watched her for a moment before responding.

"You're exhausted. Get some sleep."

"They're at it again." She complained and pointed to her belly. "I don't think it was that you told them to stop. I think they like your voice. They started up the minute you stopped talking to them. Just like the other day."

"Well, in that case…" Logan leaned over and kissed her for a minute before pulling away. "Close your eyes." He whispered. She complied and felt him move down the bed pulling the comforter off her belly. He rubbed her belly absently as he quietly described his day to it. He mentioned every possible second he could remember. When he'd finished telling her stomach about his entire week, he checked to see if she was sleeping yet. He smiled when he saw that she was out like a light.

"Soon you guys will be here and then you'll get to see how beautiful your mommy is. But I need you to do me a favor and take it easy on her until then. You guys think you can do that for me? Yeah? I know you can do it. And if you do, I'll buy you anything you want when you get out here. Man, I'm starting this dad thing off great, huh? Already bribing you and you're still in the womb. If it helps, I want you to know that I think I almost love you guys as much as I love your mommy and I've never loved anyone even half as much as I love her. She's amazing. You are so lucky she's your mommy. _I'm_ so lucky she is. I mean, I'm pretty much destined to screw this whole dad thing up, so when I do, just remember she'll always be there to fix it. She's good at that. If you guys ever have any problems, you can count on me to be there for you, but she's the one who will make it better. Of course she makes everything better so if she's your mommy, you probably won't ever have any problems because she'll track 'em down before they ever start."

"Logan?" Veronica mumbled.

"Hmm?" He asked softly, looking up to see if she'd woken up or if she was sleep talking.

"I'm cold." She answered, not opening her eyes. He moved back up and put his arms around her, pulling the comforter over them both.

"Sweet dreams, Baby." He spoke against her temple. "Preferably about me." He whispered.

"I love you." She murmured, slipping back into sleep.

"I love you, too." He sighed and ran his hand across her stomach. "All three of you."

**-XXX-**

**HEY, YOU!! Yeah, YOU!! Please Review! Please?? Pretty please?? 'Kay thanks!**


End file.
